creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordon Misbehaves On The Way To The Movies
'''Jordon Misbehaves On The Way To The Movies '''is the first episode of Jordon Gets Grounded. Plot The Jones Family is going to see The Love Live School Idol Movie while Jordon Jones does not. Will they miss the movie? Find out! Transcript Johnny: Jordon, today we are going to see The Love Live School Idol Movie, because Jayden really wants to see it. Jordon: No! I wanna stay home and watch all of my Mighty B! DVDs! Julie: We are going to see the movie and that's final! Now get in the car! (They get in the car) Jordon: Hey dad? Johnny: What is it you want? Jordon: Can we go to McDonalds? Johnny: No! We are not going to McDonalds! We are going to the movies to see The Love Live School Idol Movie! Forget it! Jordon: But I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very hungry! Johnny: Okay fine! Next stop, McDonalds! Hurry up quick! (At McDonalds...) Jayden: Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up! Jordon: Shut up and let me get my food! (1 hour later...) Julie: What took you so long!? Jordon: It took my fries an hour to make. Julie: Great! Now we're going to be late for the movie! Jordon: Hey dad? Johnny: What is it you want now!? Jordon: Can we go to Best Buy to get The Mighty B! Movie 2 on DVD? Johnny: No! We are going to the movies to see The Love Live School Idol Movie! Jordon: But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssse Johnny: Fine! Next stop, Best Buy! Hurry up quick! (2 Hours later...) Julie: What took you so long!? Jordon: I could not find The Mighty B Movie 2 on DVD. It took me 2 hours to find it. Julie: Great! Now we're going to be really late for the movie! Johnny: No more stops! Okay? Jordon: But I really need to use the bathroom! Julie: What did your dad say!? No more stops! Jordon: But I really really reeeeealllly need to go! Johnny: For crying out loud! (2 minutes later...) Julie: Now we're going to be really really late for the movie! (When they get to the movies...Let's see what happens...) Johnny: Okay, we are at the movies. Oh look! The movie's almost over! (Audience sound plays) Johnny: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Jordon! How dare you make us miss the movie! Now you made Jayden cry! We are going home right now! (When they get home...) Johnny: You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 3 months! Go to your room right now! Jordon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Jordon Gets Grounded Category:Jordon Gets Grounded Episodes Category:Jordon Gets Grounded Season 1 Category:Jordon Gets Grounded Season 1 Episodes Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols